Ocean eyes
by Stanger shiper
Summary: Jasmine Taylor Cooper has the most rare eyes there Blue as the ocean that a reason for being picked on and for be black too. Until she meets the Loser club and she never been so happy but that doesn t last long Bill/Oc
1. ocean eyes

Chapter 1- Jasmine meets the loser club

* * *

Jasmine was sitting in class waiting for the bell Five ... Four ... Three... Two ...¨ Ms .Cooper are you listening?¨ None is listening sir the girl answered One! *ring ring* Fuck you a boy yelled . Jasmine ran out the room and into a boy _Shit ow my head and nose _**¨Are you ok ? ¨ **a distant voice said ummm yeah? i answered Jasmine opened her eyes Hi? s-s-s-she´s awake the boy with freckles said Oh the other boys said Are you ok? the small boy with the red fanny pack asked ... yeah she said oh your nose is bleeding the boy in the hawaiian shirt and glasses said oh here the curly haired boy said . I took his hand um i´m sorry i didn´t mean to run into you guys - - relax Sweetheart the boy with glasses said I giggled Sweetheart? yeah unless you have a name ? he asked of course she has a name , Richie the small boy said My name is Jasmine Taylor Cooper but you can call me Jasmine or Taylor i mean i don´t really care if you - Ok then Im Richie this is Eddie , Stan and Bill he said pointing to his friends w-w-w-w-why h-have we never seen you before ? Bill asked oh it beacuse i´m shy and quite im a moter mouth so peolpe tened to away or bully me - ok we can be friend if you want to they all said of course i want to you be your friend . umm W-w-w-w e are going to the barrens t-t-t-t-tomorrow i-i-i-i-i-if you wa-want to come bill asked let me check my schedule jasmine said with a smirk . The boys look at her confused I´m kidding kidding i´m coming but until tomorrow i fee you goodbye . The boys waved goodbye as jasmine ran into a pole im okay! she yelled making all the boy laugh


	2. Crush

**Chapter 2 - Death **

* * *

The very next day jasmine woke up excited to see her new friends . She got out black shirt blue jean shorts and my favorite red flannel running downstairs to see my adoptive parents lefted for the day well let me explain i´m a orphan my mom die after have me 2 Year later my im 3 and my dad is a cop and he didn´t come home i did not know until some his friends let me stay with them until they could find me a home now I´m a cooper . Jasmine want in garage to get her bike forgeting that she didn´t know where she was to go so she just rode around town. Jasmine saw a boy pined up on the kissing bridge with Henny and his goons . So Jasmine ran up to them and demanded they let him go.¨Look at what we have its icey eyes ¨ henny laughed Let him go henny she repiled Then both Patrick and Bleach grab me let me go let me go , i tired to fight back . Jasmine and got out of there grip and ran. ¨Holy Shit what happend to you? ¨ Richie yelled Jasmine? Eddie , Stan , and Bill look at the girl losing blood Guys ... help ...us ... then jasmine blackedout . The boys rush to her aid picking up unconscious body bring her to Bill´s bike and Ben rode with Stan . Eddie was rambling about how they would help them . Once they got to the store Eddie , Bill ,and Stan went inside and Richie stayed with jasmine and ben ¨Glad i met you before died¨richie said Jasmine finally gained consciousness when the three boys came back . ¨my head ugh¨the girl said siting up on the box what happend? she asked everyone look at her Jasmine! the boys yelled as they went in for a hug . Ok ow she said not knowing what was hurting ok you okay? Bill asked um i think jasmine said while she caught gaze of the red-haired girl so she coughed to get the boys attention . oh Beverly this is Jasmine , Jasmine Beverly .Stan said smiling Hi jasmine extend her hand for her to shake it she did and jasmine smiled it nice meet you , beverly you too jasmine

_Beverly : who did this?_

_Jasmine : umm_

_Richie : they fell right into bowers_

_Bill & Jasmine : Richie!_

_Richie : What its true!i_

_Beverly left the chat _

_Stan : Nice going bring up bowers_

_Eddie : did you hear what she did?_

_Ben & Jasmine : what did she do?_

_Richie : more like who she do the list longer then my wang _

_Stan: that not saying much_

_Jasmine: *giggled* ok_

_Richie :*rolls eye at jasmine* Anyways Bill had her back in the third grade They kissed in the school reviews said you can't fake that sort of_ passion_.Now, pip-pip and tally-ho, my good fellows, I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. __Get in there, Dr. K. Come on, fix them up_

_Eddie: Why don't you shut the fuck up, Einstein, because I know what I'm doing, and I don't want you doing the British guy with me right now._

_Richie_ :_Suck the wound. Get in there_

_Jasmine : *laughing *_

_Eddie : jasmine could you stay still?_

_Jasmine : *sighs* yeah _

_Eddie : All done _

_Jasmine : Thanks , Eddie see you guys tomorrow _

_All the boys : Bye see you tomorrow _

**The Next Day At the quarry**

* * *

**Jasmine's Pov**

Today I get up take a quick shower and change into a orange flannel with black shorts . I packed a bag that has a towel some snack my camera some scrunchies a pen and my blue notebook. I left on my skateboard it did take long to get to the quarry . I started to take my clothes to revealing a orange bikini and light blue underwear next to me was beverly undressing to revealing a white bikini and light blue underwear .

Me: I'm loving the the new look

Beverly : Thank you

Bill : Who's first?

Ben: That was terrible.

Beverly & Me :We'll go

Beverly : Sissies

Me : *jumps with Beverly*

Richie:What the fuck?!Aw, holy shit! We just got showed up by two girls!

Me: Yes ,yes you did now just jump!

Beverly: Come on!

Stan : Oh shit.

Bill: *Jumps in and pops up next to Jasmine *

_Seconds later, the six of them are having fun splashing each other and just talking. Stan, then Ben, rises from the water, holding Richie on his shoulders, while Bill holds Jasmine on his shoulders. Richie and Jasmine then try to see who can push the other off._

_Richie:_ I already won! We already won! [off to the side, Eddie dunks Stan in the water; Richie and Jasmine grapple with each other, with Richie pushing Jasmine backwards; she falls off Bill's back, into the water, with a yelp] They're down! Yes! [Richie raises his arms victoriously]

Me : Well fuck you ,Richie

Richie : It looks like we got a sore loser

Me : yeah whatever but i will get you back , Trashmouth

Richie: Sure you will

[Bill and Jasmine watch Ben, Eddie, Richie, and Stan splashing each other for the fun of it. Jasmine smiles at Bill, who glances at her.]

Richie :Ah, fuck! What was that? [Bill and Jasmine glance at the other three boys]

Stan: Something just touched my foot right here. [Eddie, Stan, and Richie look underwater, trying to see what's swimming in their vicinity] That work?

Eddie :[as he, Ben, Richie, and Stan form a circle] Where are we looking?

Richie : [pointing down at the center of the circle] Right here, right here, right here!

Bill: [surfacing after taking a closer look] It's a turtle. [Ben goes underwater so he can see for himself]

_Moments later, Stanley, Richie, Ben, Bill, and Eddie are looking at Beverly & Jasmine as they sunbathes while Young MC's "Bust a Move" plays on her cassette player. Beverly, seemingly knowing they are looking at her, turns toward them; the boys promptly look away and act natural. Eddie, who was standing next to Ben , Bill and Jasmine goes to sit next to Stanley, while Beverly goes into a sitting position and Richie looks in Ben's bag._

Richie :News flash, Ben. School's out for summer!

Ben: [as Richie reaches into the backpack and pulls out the postcard Ben wrote] Oh, that? That's not school stuff.

Richie :[glancing at the postcard and turning it around] Who sent you this?

Ben : No one. Give it... [grabbing the postcard from Richie] No one.

Richie : [reaching into the backpack and pulling out a book, opening it, and seeing what looks like a newspaper article, covering the Ironworks explosion from the past] What's with the history project?

Ben: [as Stan leans forward to take a closer look as well before Richie hands the book to Bill] Oh... Well, when I first moved here, I didn't really have anyone to hang out with, so I just started spending time in the library.

Richie : [as Bill looks at the article] You went to the library? On purpose?

Beverly: [standing up and walking over to the group] Oh, I wanna see.

Stanley: [as Beverly sits down next to Jasmine] What's the Black Spot?

Eddie: [as they look at a picture of the Black Spot from 1962] The Black Spot was a nightclub that was burned down years ago by that racist cult.

Stanley: The what?

Eddie: [as Bill looks at Beverly and sees her recently cut hair] Don't you watch Geraldo?

Ben: Your... Your hair's beautiful, Beverly.

Beverly: [running a hand through her hair and smiling at Ben] Oh. Right. Thanks.

Bill :[notices jasmine taking pictures of the quarry] hey jasmine

Me : Hi bill

Bill : umm you look lonely

Me : oh i was just taking pictures of the quarry

Bill: oh cool

Me : do you want try?

Bill : Sure [starts to grab the camera and touched her hand ] *blushing*

Me : * starts to blush too* umm here let me help you

Bill : Ok

Me : Now put your hand here then aim it at what you want and push this buttons

Bill : Ok i think i got it [takes a picture of jasmine ]

Me : Ok let me [ looking at the picture of her] ummm keep it

Bill : thanks *blushing*

Me : Anytime *blushing*

Richie : Ahm We're going to Ben's house if you guys would like to join us

Richie : And you guys bad at flirting by the way

Me & Bill : Beep Beep Richie!

Me : Come on bill

Bill : Coming

* * *

Bill, Beverly, Ben, Richie, Eddie,Jasmine and Stan bike to Ben's house; Ben, Beverly, Eddie, Bill, and Richie let their bikes fall to the ground and go inside, while Stan (as usual) puts the kickstand down. As they enter the house, a woman is stapling a Missing poster of Patrick Hockstetter to a post as a freight train goes zooming in the background. Entering his room, Ben grabs a magazine, a shirt, and his underwear, throws them in his closet, and closes it.

Eddie : Don't freak out, just tell us

Beverly, Bill, Stan, Eddie, Jasmine and Richie enter the bedroom

Richie: Yeah. I heard he has a rollercoaster and a pet chimp and an old guy's fucking bones. Yeah. [Stan immediately looks at the stuff on Ben's desk; Richie's attention is drawn to the articles and pictures on the wall] Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wow!

Ben: Cool, huh?

Richie: No. No, nothing cool. There's nothing cool. [Bill looks at one of the cards on the table opposite Ben's bed] Oh, this is cool, right here. Wait, no. No, it's not cool. [Beverly glances at some more articles on the walls]

Stanley: [pointing at a piece of paper] What's that?

Ben: [as Stan, Eddie, and Richie look at him] Oh, that? That's the charter for Derry Township.

Richie: Nerd alert.

Me : Really?

Ben: No, actually, it's really interesting. Derry started out as a beaver trapping camp.

Richie: Still is, am I right, boys? [holds up his hand; Stan shakes his head while Eddie merely looks at him]

Ben: [as Beverly looks at the articles next to the door] Ninety-one people signed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace.

Eddie: The entire camp?

Ben: [as Bill looks puzzled] There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack. Everybody just thought it was a plague or something. [a picture of the camp is displayed; on the far left is a figure resembling Pennywise] But it's like one day everybody just woke up and left. [Beverly is looking at the other side of the bedroom door in the background] The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the Well House.

Richie: [as Beverly closes the door to reveal what's on the other side] Jesus. We can get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries.

Eddie: [as Ben turns around to the sound of the door creaking] Let's do that. You're brilliant.

Richie: I might be. [Beverly reveals that Ben has a New Kids on the Block poster on the back of his bedroom door; Ben mouths at Beverly as she smiles at him and opens the door while the boys talk amongst themselves] I don't know. [Bill continues examining the stuff on the table] Maybe he's just trying to make some friends, Stanley.

Bill: Where was the Well House?

Ben: I don't know. Somewhere in town, I guess. Why?

Bill: [glancing at the articles on the wall] Nothing.

* * *

Next chapter is about they're encouters with Penny


	3. Maniac

**Chapter 3****-**Encoutering Pennywise

* * *

(Starting with eddie)

**Eddie's Pov **

I 'm walking from Ben's house

_[Eddie is walking past a church as a choir is singing a spiritual song inside]_

_Choir: Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, Nobody knows my sorrow_

As Eddie walks past the church, he goes right past a sign displaying the street names; the street he just came from was Turner St., and the street he is now walking down is Neibolt Street. As he walks, he plays his hand flute. He eventually comes to the foreboding Well House. His watch beeps, indicating it is time to take his pill; he glances at the house, which looks anything but inviting. He prepares to take his pill when the door opens and a growling sound is heard from inside before a hoarse male voice speaks to him.

Male Voice: Eddie... What are you looking for? [Eddie drops his pillbox, spilling pills everywhere; he gets to his knees to pick them up]

_Eddie: [softly] Fuck. My mom's gonna fucking flip. [he mumbles as he attempts to collect his pills; just as he is about to grab his last pill, a bandaged and decaying hand beats him to it]_

Leper: Do you think this will help me, Eddie? [he leans closer to Eddie, growling and muttering; horrified, Eddie jumps backwards into a sitting position and crawls backwards on his hands towards the gate, and gets to his feet and runs for it as the Leper chases him]

_Eddie: Help! Help! [Running around the house, he trips, but quickly gets back up. Racing to the fence, screaming, he turns around to see the Leper is gone; in his place is Pennywise, holding up a bunch of red balloons. The balloons rise, showing It's face; he smiles malevolently at Eddie, who just stands there, paralyzed with fear.]_

Pennywise: Where you going, Eds? If you lived here, you'd be home by now. [Eddie just stands by the fence, mouth agape] Come join the clown, Eds. You'll float down here. We all float down here. Yes, we do. [he laughs evilly; Eddie screams and attempts to crawl through a hole in the fence; looking back at the sound of balloons popping, he sees Pennywise has vanished; shaken, he scrambles for the hole]

* * *

_[That evening, Beverly returns to her apartment. Going into her room, she sits on her bed and opens her backpack to take a book out and drops something on the floor. Looking down to see what she dropped, she finds a postcard, the same one Ben wrote for her. She goes to the bathroom and locks the door so she can read it in private, then sits in the bathtub.]_

Beverly: Your hair is winter fire... January embers... My heart burns there, too. [she puts the postcard up to her upper chest and smiles; next second, she hears a girl's voice whispering from the sink]

_Female Voice: Beverly. Beverly. [Beverly sits up, puts the postcard down, stands up, and approaches the sink] Help me. Help me, please. [several voices speak at once]_

_Voices: We all want to meet you, Beverly. We all float down here._

Beverly: [peering into the drain] Hello? Who are you?

**Voice 1: I'm Veronica.**

_Voice 2: Betty Ripsom._

Voice 3: Patrick Hockstetter.

**Veronica's Voice: Come closer**

_Betty's Voice: Wanna see?_

**Veronica's Voice: We float.**

Patrick's Voice: [hoarsely] We change. [distorted cackling is heard; Beverly glances at the locked door]

Beverly goes into the living room, where her father is asleep in front of the TV, and grabs a tape measure. Going back into the bathroom, she starts lowering it into the drain. Suddenly, the tape rattles and a giggle is heard. Beverly tries to lower it further, but it won't go any further; she then starts pulling it back up. The end of the tape comes out covered in blood and with a thread of clotted blood stuck to it. Suddenly, the clotted blood wraps around Beverly's wrist like a tendril. She attempts to get the tendril off, but another one shoots out of the drain, grabbing her other wrist; the tendrils pull her arms to her sides. Without warning, multiple tendrils emerge from the drain, wrapping themselves around Beverly, pulling her closer to the drain as she screams.

Beverly: Daddy! Help! Help!

Blood oozes out of the drain, then shoots out like a fountain, right in Beverly's face and all over the bathroom, even getting on the postcard Ben intended for Beverly, who jumps away from the sink. Whimpering, sobbing, and screaming, Beverly backs away from the sink, over to the bathtub. The blood continues shooting out of the sink, then stops, and the tendrils retract.

Alvin: [enters the bathroom, obviously awakened by his daughter's shrieking] What the hell's going on? [he doesn't notice any of the blood all over the bathroom]

Beverly: [glances at him and shakily stutters] Th-Th-The sink... [he steps into the bathroom as she stutters] And the blood... It's...

Alvin: [still oblivious to the mess] What blood?

Beverly: The sink. You don't see it? [she stammers as he glances around the bathroom] There was blood. [she stammers and mumbles, still very traumatized by what just happened, as he approaches her]

Alvin: [looking at her with a very disturbed facial expression] You worry me, Bevvie. You worry me a lot.

Beverly: [whispering] But don't you see?

Alvin: [extending his hand to her hair] Why'd you do this to your hair? Makes you look like a boy. [Beverly sits there speechlessly as he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door, then sobs shakily]

* * *

At Bill's house, water drips from the ceiling, onto his artwork of Jasmine, right next to him in his bed as he sleeps, then it drips on him, waking him up as thunder rumbles outside. Getting out of bed, he goes to the hallway closet and collects a bucket to deal with the dripping water. As he closes the closet door and carries the bucket to his room, the light in Georgie's bedroom suddenly turns on, getting his attention. Putting down the bucket, he walks into his late little brother's room and looks around. He walks in and picks up Georgie's Lego model of a turtle and sits on his bed, sobbing softly, still unable to believe he's really dead. A shadow is seen on the door, then disappears; Bill looks up at the sound of running footsteps, then stands up and walks out of the room and sees footprints going downstairs. Bill follows the footprints down the stairs, stopping a few feet from the kitchen, where he sees a small figure clad in a yellow raincoat run into the basement. He gasps and drops the model, which breaks on the floor. Bill: [silently and in disbelief] Georgie. [fear spreading up his spine, he walks into the kitchen to the basement door, which is wide open, then slowly walks down the stairs into the basement, which is filled with water; in the corner, next to the shelf, stands Georgie, or is it? Bill can hardly believe his eyes] "Georgie": I lost it, Billy. Don't be mad. Bill: I-I-I-I'm not mad at you. ["Georgie" stands there, with a sort of evil smile on his face; Bill quivers] "Georgie": [stepping away from the shelf] It just floated off. But, Bill, if you'll come with me, you'll float, too. Bill: [softly] Georgie. "Georgie": [chuckling evilly] You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too. [his voice deepens and his face starts to decay] You'll float, too. You'll float, too. [Pennywise rises from the water behind "Georgie"] You'll float, too. [his voice becomes distorted] You'll float, too! You'll float, too! [Pennywise repeats the phrase in the same distorted voice] Pennywise: You'll float, too! You'll float, too! [pushes "Georgie" underwater, with blood appearing in that very spot while speaking in his normal voice] You'll float, too! [Bill stand there, horrified by what he's seeing. Pennywise roars and charges at Bill; he panics and runs back upstairs as Pennywise nearly grabs him and closes the door to the basement. Pennywise then slithers away.]

* * *

After eating jasmine went to change into her pjs and drank her milk she went to sleep **Jasmine's dream**

All the loser were hanging playing truth or dare

Bill : Truth or dare Jasmine

Me : Truth? Bill : Ok , is it true that you killed your parents?

Me : No , of course not

Bill: lies and you killed us too *point to other loser*

Me: No i didn't *look a her clothes with blood and a knife*

Richie : But if you come with us You'll float,too

Me : What?!

Eddie : You'll float ,too

Me : no stop!

Beverly : You'll float , too

Me: B-b-beverly?

Stan :You'll float,too

Me : No!

Ben : You'll float,too

Bill: You'll float,too

Me : starts to sob and shaking uncontrollably

Pennywise : jumps in front of jasmine Heya jasmine

Me : What did you do ? still crying

Pennywise: We just want you to come float with us

Me : But I don't want to !

Pennywise : But you'll will float

Me : No I willn't

Pennywise: yes you will one way or other

Me : SHUT THE FUCK UP ,you stupid ass clown ,LEAVE ME & MY FRIENDS ALONE ,BITCH!

The end of the dream Jasmine woke up in puddle of tears and sweat

**_Next day_**

* * *

**The next morning, Beverly is sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette as a usual means of keeping her dad at bay.**

Stanley: No, we gotta go through the alleyway.

Eddie: The alley takes way too long.

Stanley: No, the alley is so much faster. [hearing them, Beverly gets up and runs to the railing]

Eddie: The alley is more dangerous and it's disgusting.

Stanley: How is it more dangerous?

Eddie: [as Beverly gets rid of her cigarette] It smells like piss and it's gross. Just take the side streets for once.

Stanley: Oh, my god. The side streets are the same. They smell like piss and shit.

Eddie: [as Beverly runs down the stairs past another girl sitting on the steps] Okay, okay. Can you just tell me what she said exactly?

Stanley: She didn't say anything. She just said that you guys need to hurry over.

Eddie: [as Beverly reaches the bottom and meets with them as they arrive] She didn't say anything. Okay. Okay.

Beverly: You made it. I... I need to show you something.

Ben: What is it?

Richie: More than we saw at the quarry?

Eddie & Jasmine: Shut up! Just shut up, Richie.

Beverly: My dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment.

Bill: Then we'll leave a lookout. Richie, stay here.

Richie: [as Bill, Eddie, Ben, Jasmine and Stan leave their bikes and accompany Beverly to the apartment] Whoa, whoa, whoa! What if her dad comes back?

Stanley: [glancing at Richie as Ben, Bill, Eddie, Jasmine and Beverly ascend the steps] Do what you always do. Start talking. [turns and follows the others up the stairs]

Richie: It is a gift.

Beverly: [leading Bill, Eddie, Ben, Jasmine and Stan into the hallway towards the bathroom] In there.

Stanley: [glancing at the closed bathroom door]What is it?

Beverly: You'll see

Eddie: [as they walk towards the bathroom] Are you taking us to your bathroom?

**Time skip to carnival**

* * *

They are in the park; Ben, Beverly, Stan, Jasmine and Mike are sitting on the bench, while Bill, Eddie, and Richie are seated on their bikes

Eddie: OK, so, let me get this straight: It comes out from wherever to eat kids for like, a year, and then what? It just goes into hibernation?

Stanley: Maybe it's like, what do you call it... Cicadas. You know, the bugs that come out every seventeen years.

Mike: My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. [the others look surprised] He says that all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing... an evil thing that feeds off the people of Derry.

Stanley: But it can't be one thing. We all saw something different.

Mike: Maybe. Or maybe It knows what scares us most, and that's what we see.

Stanley: But you didn't. Because it isn't real. Not Eddie's Leper, or-or Bill seeing Georgie, or the woman I keep seeing.

Richie: [smiles with amusement] She hot?

Me : *smacks richie on the arm*

Stanley: [looks at Richie, unamused] No, Richie. She's not hot! Her face is all messed up. None of this makes any sense! They're all like bad dreams.

Mike: I don't think so. I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay?

Eddie: What'd you see, you saw something, too?

Mike: Yes. You guys know that burned down house on Harris Avenue? I was inside when it burned down. Before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me. [the sound of Mike's mother screaming is heard in his mind] But it was too hot. [Mike's parents saying "Hurry, son!" and "It burns!" and his mother screaming ring in his mind] When the firemen finally found them, the skin on their hands had melted down to the bone. We're all afraid of something.

Eddie: [as Richie glances over his shoulder at the clowns and children on the stage behind him at the sound of a firecracker whizzing] You got that right. All right, Rich, what are you afraid of?

Richie: [turning away from the stage as the crackers continue bursting and adjusting his glasses before looking at the others] Clowns.

Bill [notices jasmine staring off in space] Jasmine?

Me: huh? oh hey bill

Bill: hi are you ok?

Me : yeah i'm fine

Bill : oh ok so what are you afraid of?

Me : Snakes

* * *

Next chapter is when they go to the well house!


	4. Bad things

**Chapter 4 -****Split Up/Familial Tension**

* * *

[Arriving at Eddie's house, his mother furiously pulls him to her side and points an accusing finger at Bill and the others.]

Sonia: You. You did this. You know how delicate he is! [takes Eddie past Bill and Jasmine to her car]

Bill: We were attacked, Mrs. K

Sonia: No. Don't. Don't try and blame anyone else. [puts Eddie in the car and closes the door; fumbling, she drops her car keys]

Beverly: [stepping forward to pick them up for her] Let me help.

Sonia: [holds out her hand, forcing Beverly back] Get back! [steps forward and glares at Beverly] Oh, I've heard of you, Miss Marsh. And I don't want a dirty girl like you touching my son.

Bill: [stepping forward, trying to clear up the misunderstanding] Mrs. K, I swear, I...

Sonia: [spinning around and pointing a finger at the group] No! You are all monsters. All of you. And Eddie is done with you. Do you hear? Done! [she furiously stomps around her car to the driver's seat and gets in as Eddie sits in the car, crying; Bill, Beverly, Richie, Ben, Stan, Jasmine and Mike remorsefully stand there as she drives away before stepping into the street, watching her drive off]

Bill: [turning around to face the group] I saw the well. We know where It is and next time we'll be better prepared.

Stanley: No! No next time, Bill! You're insane!

Beverly: Why? We all know no one else is going to do anything.

Richie: Eddie was nearly killed! [gestures towards the wounds on Ben's stomach] And look at this motherfucker. He's leaking hamburger helper!

Beverly:We can't pretend It's gonna go away. Ben, you said it yourself, It comes back every twenty-seven years.

Ben: Fine! I'll be 40 and far away from here. I thought you said you wanted to get out of this town, too.

Beverly: Because I wanna run towards something. Not away!

Me : So you want to run toward the danger and get killed too?

Beverly: You know that not what i meant

Richie: [gesturing toward Beverly] I'm sorry, who invited Molly Ringwald into the group? [Beverly scowls at Richie while sticking up her middle finger]

Stanley & Jasmine: Richie...

Richie:I'm just saying, let's face facts. Real world. Georgie is dead. Stop trying to get us killed, too.

Bill: [getting angry] Georgie's not dead.

Richie: You couldn't save him, but you can still save yourself.

Bill: No, take it back. You're scared and we all are, but take it back! [pushes Richie back; enraged, Richie runs forward and pushes Bill, who slaps (or punches) Richie, knocking him to the ground]

Jasmine: Bill!

Richie: [as Stan and Mike help him to his feet] You're just a bunch of losers! Fuck off!

Stanley: [as he and Mike restrain Richie] Richie, stop.

Ben: [restraining Bill as he attempts to hit Richie again] Bill, stop.

Beverly: Stop! [Mike and Stan let go of Richie and face her; Ben releases Bill and gives her his attention as well] This is what It wants. It wants to divide us. We were all together when we hurt It. That's why we're still alive!

Richie: Yeah? Well, I plan to keep it that way. [he angrily walks past Bill, bumping him as he goes; Stan walks off as well; Ben scowls at Bill and Beverly before he, too, goes to get his bike]

Beverly: [as Mike walks past her and Bill] Mike..

Mike: [sadly turning around as Richie, Stan, and Ben ride off on their bikes] Guys... I can't do this. [holds his hands out] My granddad was right. I'm an outsider. Gotta stay that way. [goes to get his bike; Bill and Beverly sadly look at each other, knowing that their group is down to two now]

Bill: Jasmine...

Me : I'm sorry Bill but i don't want die maybe if you weren't so blind you would have seen my real fear

Bill : W-W-what?

Me : *starts to tear up* Bye Bill

* * *

**Days later, a depressed Beverly is sitting in her room, playing an electronic piano; Bill is sadly sitting in his kitchen all alone; Stan is at the church giving a speech before a crowd of people, among them is Richie, who Stan glances at and gives a slight smile before frowning again; at the abattoir, one of the aides pushes a sheep forward and lowers the gate before Mike shoots it; Ben is sitting in the library, all alone, and glances at a painting on the wall; back at her apartment, Beverly is soaking in the bathtub and sees one drop of blood, most likely missed when she, Bill, Stan, Ben, and Eddie were cleaning the bathroom, on the floor Jasmine in her room crying nonstop until had dumb idea to go toward the danger**

**Me : *****skateboards to the well house with backpack full supplies to kill IT***

**Me : COME FUCKIN' GET ME  
IT: OK **

**IT: *makes Jasmine float***

**Me: Wow i'm so dumb**

* * *

At the pharmacy, Eddie, now wearing a cast on his broken right arm, walks up to the counter

Mr. Keene: [as Eddie reaches the counter] You here for the refills, Eddie?

Eddie: [nods] Yeah. [Mr. Keene goes to collect the refills; sitting at the counter is Gretta, reading a magazine]

Gretta: [looking up from her magazine at Eddie] You know it's all bullshit, right?

Eddie: [looking at Gretta] What is?

Gretta: Your medication. They're placebos.

Eddie: What's placebo mean?

Gretta: Placebo means bullshit. [Eddie looks at her then glances at his cast] No friends, huh? Your cast. No signatures or anything? [pretends to wipe a tear from her eye] So sad.

Eddie: [looks at her] I didn't want it to get dirty.

Gretta: I'll sign it for you. [Eddie looks at her as she gets up, walks over to him, grabs a Sharpie pen while blowing bubble gum, then starts writing on Eddie's cast; he smiles slightly as she does; she, however, looks at him with a devious facial expression]

* * *

Meanwhile, in her room, Beverly is writing something in her notebook; she then puts the notebook in her backpack, slings the backpack over her shoulder, and walks into the living room to the front door. As she unlocks the door, she notices a padlock has been placed on the door as well.

Alvin: [in the background] Where are you sneaking off to? [Beverly turns around to face him as he sits in a red armchair at the table]

Beverly: [looks at him and stammers] Nowhere, Daddy.

Alvin: You're looking prettied up.

Beverly: [starting to feel uneasy] I'm not prettied up, Daddy. I wear this almost every day.

Alvin: [gestures with his hand for her to come over to him] Come. [Beverly puts her backpack down and walks over to him; he holds his hand out and she puts her hand in his; he closes his fingers around hers] You know I worry about you, Bevvie.

Beverly: I know.

Alvin: [looking into her eyes] People in town have been saying some things to me about you. Sneaking around all summer long with a bunch of boys. The only girl in the pack.

Beverly: They're just friends, I swear and i'm not the only girl

Alvin: [grips her hand tightly] I know what's in boys' minds when they look at you, Bevvie. I know all too well. [tightens his grip]

Beverly: My hand...

Alvin: Are you doing womanly things down in the woods with those boys?

Beverly: No, no, no, nothing. You don't have to worry. I promise.

Alvin: [holds up the postcard Ben gave to Beverly, which still has some spots of blood on it] What's this?

Beverly: [feeling more uneasy] It's nothing. It's just a poem.

Alvin: [lowers the postcard] Just a poem? But you had to hide it in your underwear drawer. [Beverly tries to pull her hand free, but Alvin tightens his grip further as he starts to get angry] Why would you have to hide it there? [Beverly begins to breathe shakily] Are you still my girl?

Beverly: [angrily looking him in the eyes] No.

Alvin: [as Beverly struggles to pull her hand out of his grasp] What did you say?

Beverly: [her anger reaches a boiling point as she shouts at him] I said, no! [she pulls her hand out of his grasp and falls backwards over an ironing board] No! [Alvin furiously gets up from his chair as Beverly fearfully backs away from him] Get away, no! [he grabs her feet in his anger] Get off! No!

Alvin: [grabbing her around the back and looking her in the face] Those boys. Do they know that you're my-

**Beverly kicks him in the balls; he groans in pain and clutches his groin. She then kicks him in the face. As he recoils, Beverly runs to the bathroom, closes the door, and locks it, shaken by the confrontation she just had. Alvin walks into the hallway, then glances to his right, at the closed bathroom door, walks toward it, and tries to open it, only to find that it's locked. He turns around, walks away, then turns toward the door again and kicks it open. He walks into the bathroom, looking around for Beverly, before turning his attention to the closed shower curtain and pulling it open. The second he opens the curtain, Beverly viciously bashes him in the head with a toilet tank lid; he falls to the floor. Beverly, shaken by what she just did to him, steps out of the bathtub and drops the destroyed toilet tank lid as he lays on the floor with a serious head injury as blood pours from his wound. Beverly looks at him for a few seconds, then as she turns to leave the bathroom, she comes face-to-face with Pennywise, who grabs her by the throat**

* * *

**Bill bikes up to the historic Derry sight, the same one Ben had a display of, and checks his watch, then continues on to Jasmine's place.**

Bill: Beverly Jasmine? [he goes to the bathroom where he finds her father unconscious and still bleeding, then goes to Beverly's bedroom where he sees bloody writing on the wall that reads "You Die If You Try"; Bill realizes in horror that Pennywise has taken Beverly & Jasmine, and runs out of the apartment to look for the others] Beverly & Jasmine!

_[Moments later, Bill races to the movie theater. In the arcade, Richie is playing Street Fighter as Bill enters.]_

Bill: Richie!

Richie: [glances at Bill for a split second as he runs up to him and turns his attention back to the game] What do you want? You see that guy I'm hitting? I'm pretending it's you.

Bill: I-It got Beverly & Jasmine

Richie: [focusing on the game] What are you talking about?

Bill: It, Richie. It got them

[Richie stops playing as he realizes what Bill is talking about and turns to face him with a horrified facial expression, as if to say "Are you serious, Bill?"; Bill looks back at him with a very serious facial expression. Meanwhile, Eddie is at home, writing something down, when the phone rings; he gets up and answers it.]

Eddie: Hello? [on the other end, Bill (or Richie) tells him that Beverly & Jasmine has been kidnapped, and ask him to meet up on the way to the Well House] Okay. I'll meet you there. [hangs up the phone and heads for the front door when his mom suddenly steps in front of him]

Sonia: And just where do you think you're off to?

Eddie: Out with my friends.

Sonia: Sweetie, you can't go. You're getting over your sickness, remember?

Eddie: My sickness? Okay, what sickness, Ma? [reaches into his pocket and pulls out his bottle of pills] You know what these are? They're gazebos! [furiously throws the bottle onto the floor] They're bullshit!

Sonia: [glances down at the pills Eddie just spilled all over the floor and looks up at him again] They help you, Eddie. I had to protect you.

Eddie: [staring hard at her] Protect me? By lying to me? By keeping me locked inside this hellhole?! I'm sorry, but the only people that were actually trying to protect me were my friends. And you made me turn my back on them when I really needed them. So I'm going. [walks right past her]

Sonia: Eddie. Eddie. No. [Eddie runs right out the front door, with his mother chasing after him] You get back here!

Eddie: [glancing back at her as he leaves] Sorry, mom, I gotta go save my friends

Sonia: [breaking down in tears] Eddie! Don't do this to me, Eddie!

* * *

Bill: Guys, spikes. [Eddie removes his fanny pack and tosses it aside; Bill picks up two metal poles with spikes on the end and puts them together; Richie picks up a beer bottle, smashes it against the stairs, and casually throws it aside; nearby, Henry, sitting in Belch's car, watches the six boys enter the foreboding house]

Ben: Stan? [Bill, Richie, Ben, Eddie, and Mike turn around to face Stan, who is just standing at the door]

Bill: Stan, we all have to go. [Stan continues standing where he is, afraid to follow them inside] Beverly was right. If we split up like last time, that clown will kill us one by one. But if we stick together, all of us, we'll win. I promise. [Stan, now understanding that teamwork is their only chance of helping Beverly and Jasmine, steps inside and joins the group; Bill leads them into the basement where he saw the well during their previous incursion.]

Richie: [as they walk up to the well] Hey, Eddie, you got a quarter?

Eddie: I wouldn't want to make a wish in that fucking thing.

Ben: [peering down into the well] Beverly? [his voice echoes; Richie looks at him as if to say "Ben, do you really think she can hear you from down there?"]

Mike: How are we supposed to get down there? [Bill turns around to see a lengthy rope laying on the floor; seconds later, the rope is secured to the pulley as Richie throws it down] All right. Come on. [Bill steps up and grabs hold of the rope, carefully descending into the well; Eddie climbs up to go in next] All right. [Bill descends until he sees a big hole in the wall, a passageway]

**Meanwhile, in another room, blood drips onto the floor, and onto Beverly's cheek as she lays unconscious on the floor; she and jasmine wakes up, looking around, like "Where am I?"; slowly walking around a massive pile of toys, they almost loses their balance and peers down into a deep hole before their legs give way, causing her to fall into a puddle; she looks up to see a wall emblazoned with Pennywise's face, and the words "PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN"; getting to her feet, she looks up to see numerous bodies levitating high in the air around the mountain of toys; these are the kids Pennywise has kidnapped throughout the summer. Realizing they are in the now inside Pennywise's inner sanctum, Beverly & Jasmine runs to a nearby doorway and struggles to open it.**

Ben: [he is now descending into the well] Guys, guys. Help. [Bill and Richie pull him into the passage]

Richie: You all right, buddy?

Ben: Yeah, I'm okay.

[Both girls are still struggling to open the door when she hears a voice on speakers]

Pennywise: Step right up, Beverly. Jasmine,Step right up! [Both girl turns around as she hears a music box playing] Come change. Come float. You'll laugh. You'll cry. You'll cheer. You'll die. Introducing Pennywise the Dancing Clown. [he laughs maniacally as a musical jack in the box with his face on it winds up, and a spring-up replica of Pennywise emerges; the wall then lowers, revealing what looks like a musical stage; smoke emits from the stage as circus music starts playing and Pennywise emerges and starts dancing around; Both girls watches him before seeing a wide open hatch; she makes a run for the hatch, but Pennywise jumps out with lightning speed and grabs her by the throat, laughing evilly]

Beverly&Jasmine: [looking It in the eye as they struggles] We're not afraid of you.

Pennywise: [pulls Both girls closer, sniffs at they, looks away briefly, then stares her in the face again] You will be. [his mouth folds upwards, revealing numerous sharp teeth, and three bright orange lights, as the voice of a boy screaming "Help me!" is heard; the lights cause Beverly's and Jasmine's eyes to become glossy, and her facial expression goes blank as they slowly rises into the air]

Meanwhile, Mike is just about to follow Bill, Richie, Eddie, Ben, and Stan into the well, not seeing Henry standing silently behind him; Henry suddenly attacks Mike from behind, causing him to scream, getting the others' attention.

Henry: [throwing Mike backwards] Die! [his gun lands next to him on the ground; Bill, Ben, Richie, Eddie, and Stan return to the passage's entrance, looking up for any sign of Mike]

Ben: Mike!

Stanley: Mike!

Eddie: Mike!

Stanley: You okay? Mike! [Henry appears at the top of the well looking down at them] Bowers.

Richie: Mike. Fuck. [Henry laughs evilly]

Stanley: Mike!

Ben: Where is he? [Henry laughs again]

Richie: We're next. [Henry grabs the rope and starts pulling it up]

Stanley: No, no, no! Grab it!

Eddie: Get the rope! Get the rope! [the rope is pulled out of their reach before they can grab it] Oh, shit. [Henry throws the rope aside as Mike lays on the ground]

Bill: Mike!

Richie: Mike! [Henry turns to face Mike] Leave him alone!

Henry: You didn't listen to what I told you, did you? You should've stayed out of Derry. Your parents didn't and look what happened to them. I still get sad every time I pass by that pile of ashes. Sad, that I couldn't have done it myself. [Mike stares hard at Henry, feeling anger boiling up inside him, then reaches to grab his gun]

Stanley: Run, Mike! [Henry immediately grabs Mike; the two of them struggle]

Stanley, Bill, Richie, Ben, Eddie: Mike!

Henry: Fuck down!

Bill: I should get up there.

Eddie: Are you insane?! With what?! [sitting on Mike, Henry grabs his gun, cocks it, and puts it to his forehead; but miraculously, Mike manages to push Henry's gun arm away, just as he pulls the trigger, much to Henry's shock; Mike grabs a rock and hits Henry with it; getting to his feet, Mike furiously charges at Henry while screaming, and pushes him into the well; Henry hits the wall and plummets into the depths]

Richie: [as Henry falls past them, screaming] Holy shit! [Mike appears at the top of the well as Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Ben look down at where Henry fell]

Bill: Oh, my-

Eddie: Mike!

Mike: I'm okay. [the five of them breathe sighs of relief] I'm okay. [putting his extra ammo on the side of the well, he reloads his gun; suddenly his extra ammo slides down into the well, and he tries to grab it without success] Shoot! [his ammo falls down the well as he stares down in disappointment]

Pennywise's Hideout

* * *

Creepy Voice: Stanley... [Stan turns around, shining his flashlight down the tunnel]

Stanley: Beverly? Jasmine? Is that you? [suddenly, Pennywise appears at the end of the tunnel; next thing Stan knows, he's been separated from Bill, Richie, Ben, Eddie, and Mike, standing in an empty chamber, with flowing water, pipes, and passageways] Guys? [he shines his light around the room] Guys?

[Meanwhile, Eddie turns around and notices Stan is missing]

Eddie: What?

Richie: Guys, where's Stan?

Eddie: Stanley! Stanley! Stan! [they move through the tunnel, into a water-filled corridor] Oh, shit. Greywater. Stan?

[Ben and Bill carefully enter the corridor]

Bill: Stan!

Eddie: Stanley! [the five of them journey through the corridor; Stan continues looking around the room he inexplicably ended up in when he hears footsteps; suddenly, the flute lady comes right for him with her mouth full of sharp teeth open; from a distance, the others hear Stan scream]

Mike: Stan!

Richie: Shit! Stan!

Eddie: Stanley! [they reach a door, which they struggle to open]

Bill: We're coming, man!  
Eddie: We're coming! Don't worry. [Bill, Richie, Ben, and Mike forcefully push the door open, entering the room where Stan ended up]

Bill: Stan?

Eddie: Stanley! Stan! [sees his flashlight on the floor] His flashlight! [grabs the flashlight, and goes around the corner to see the flute lady trying to eat Stan's face off; the five react with horror]

Richie: What the fuck is that thing? Oh, shit. [the flute lady looks up at them, and backs away as Eddie screams] Oh, shit. [the flute lady disappears around the corner, a second later, Pennywise appears in her place] Oh, shit! Oh, shit!

Boys: Stanley! Stanley! Stan! Stanley!

Stanley: [sitting up in utmost panic] No! No! No!

Bill: It's okay.

Stanley: You left me! You took me into Neibolt! You're not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!

Bill : Jasmine's real fear

Richie: What?

Bill : She lied , she is afraid of losing one she loves

Richie:...

Eddie: Stanley, I'm sorry.

Stanley: You made me go into Neibolt! This is your fault. [Bill looks to his right and sees a figure that appears to be Georgie standing in front of a passageway, before the figure runs down the passage; Bill gives chase]

Boys: We would never let anything happen to you. We're here for you. You know we wouldn't do that to you. Come on.

Eddie: [looking up to see now Bill is gone] Bill! Bill!

Mike: Bill!

Eddie: Bill! [the five head into the passage that Bill just went into]

Bill runs down the passage, and sees "Georgie" go down another tunnel, which leads to the room where Beverly & Jasmine was earlier; through the wide open hatch, Bill can see the numerous children's belongings; as he moves forward, he sees Beverly and jasmine levitating.

Bill: Jasmine! [he runs to her and looks up at her as she remains suspended in midair, still wearing a blank facial expression and glossy eyes; he jumps up trying to grab her, to no avail; he then grabs a wooden box from the mountain of toys to use as a block to reach her when he sees "Georgie" standing on the other side of a pit; he runs off] I'll come back for you, Jassy. [he continues following "Georgie"]

Stan: Bill! [he and the others are still following Bill's trail]

Eddie: Bill! [turning to the left, into another water-filled path] Bill! [he suddenly falls in the water]

Richie: Come on. Get out of there, dude. That's greywater.

Eddie: Wait, wait, wait. Oh, my god. Where's my fucking flashlight?! [they then see mutilated human heads in the water]

Richie: Eddie! [though horrified by the sight of the mutilated heads, they continue following the tunnels] Come on, let's get the fuck out of here! Come on!

In Pennywise's Lair, Bill continues walking along the mountain of toys, and stops after seeing "Georgie" through a wall of water flowing into a deep hole.

Mike: [the others have reached the lair, and immediately glimpse Beverly & Jasmine in midair through the open hatch as they approach it] Bev? jassy?

Eddie: Beverly? Jassy?

Ben: Beverly?

Richie: Holy shit. Jasmine?

Ben: Bev.

Richie: [they step forward, shocked to see Beverly & Jasmine suspended in the air] Shit. How-how is they in the air?

Eddie: [glancing up above the mountain of toys] Guys... are those...?

Stanley: The missing kids... floating.

Ben: [as Mike and Richie are lifting him off the ground so he can reach Beverly] Just help me grab her.

Richie: Shit. [Ben manages to grab hold of Beverly's feet and starts pulling her down]

Ben: I'm slipping. [getting Beverly low enough for Mike and Richie to grab hold of her as well, he stares into Beverly's glossy eyes and blank face as the others look on in concern] Bev. [he shakes her, only for her head to tilt downwards] Beverly. Why isn't she waking up?! What is wrong with her?! Beverly, please! Come on! [he pushes her head upright and hugs her, to no effect; finally, after holding her for a few seconds, in a last ditch effort, he kisses Beverly]

Boys: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Richie: Wow. [Ben backs away from Beverly; after a few seconds, Beverly gasps as her eyes return to normal and she regains consciousness]

Ben: Bev? [looks at her, and she looks back at him]

Beverly: "January embers"

Ben: [looking at Beverly with a passionate smile] "My heart burns there too"

Richie: Jesus, fuck. [laughs and embraces Ben and Beverly; Eddie and Stan laugh as well]

Richie : what about jassy?

Beverly: Here [ as Stan and Eddie are lifting her off the ground so she can reach Jasmine]

Stan : how are we going wake her up?

Beverly : ... Richie kiss her

Richie : what why me

Beverly : your her best friend right? kiss her on the cheek

Richie : ok [ kisses Jasmine on the cheek and her ocean blue eye flutter open]

Me : Richie?

Richie : hugs her as hard as he can

Me : Richie - i -can't breathe!

Richie : oh sorry

Mike: Oh, God. [he, Eddie, and Stan join in the embrace as well; relieved that Beverly is safe, Eddie walks away, looking around the corner in the direction that Bill went]

Me: [looking around and noticing Bill isn't there] Where's Bill?

Bill: [still facing "Georgie" through the wall of water] Georgie.

"Georgie": [walking around the hole towards Bill] What took you so long?

Bill: I was looking for you this whole time.

"Georgie": I couldn't find my way out of here. He said I could have my boat back, Billy.

Bill: [smiles slightly] Was she fast?

"Georgie": I couldn't keep up with it.

Bill: "She", Georgie. We call boats "she".

"Georgie": Take me home, Billy. [Mike, Richie, Ben, Beverly, Eddie,Jasmine and Stan appear behind Bill, surprised by the sight of Bill's thought-to-be-dead little brother]

Future Vows

* * *

[It is September; Bill, Beverly, Ben, Richie, Eddie, Stanley, Jasmine and Mike are sitting together in a circle next to the river.]

Beverly & Jasmine: I can only remember parts, but, we thought we were dead. That's what it felt like. [Ben and Stan gaze at her and Jasmine] I saw us, all of us together back in the cistern, but we were older, like, our parents' ages.

Bill: What were we all doing there?

Jasmine: I just remember how we felt. How scared we were. I don't think I can ever forget that.

Bill: [looking at a shard of glass, he stands up and bends down to pick it up] Swear it. Swear if It isn't dead, if It ever comes back, we'll come back, too.

[Mike, Ben, Stanley, Richie, Eddie, Jasmine and Beverly ponder this, and they stand up one by one as Bill holds out his left hand and makes an incision in it using the piece of glass. He then approaches Richie and cuts into his left hand; he cringes from the pain and shakes his hand as Bill does the same thing with Eddie, who looks away. Bill then goes over to Mike, who groans as Bill cuts into his skin; Stanley closes his eyes and grits his teeth in pain as Bill makes an incision in his hand. Ben lets out a quick grunt in pain as Bill does a quick incision with his hand, before going to Beverly bill went over to jasmine who hesitated to give him her hand bill smiled at her telling her they aren't going anywhere and making a deep incision he goes over to Beverly, as the other boys clutch their bleeding hands, and makes a incision in her hand; Beverly winces slightly, but other than that, she acts as if she didn't feel a thing. Bill steps away, in between Jasmine and Beverly, and holds out his right hand; Jasmine places her left hand in it. Ben takes Beverly's right hand, then extends his right hand to Stanley, who takes it with his left hand then takes Mike's left hand with his right, Mike holds hands with Eddie, who cringes, then takes Richie's left hand, and finally, Richie takes Bill's hand. The eight of them hold hands for a few seconds, then let go simultaneously.]

Stanley: I gotta go. I hate you. [Bill feels a little bit stung by these words, then Stan smiles to indicate that he was just joking; Ben grins at him, then Eddie, Richie, and the others laugh] I'll see you later. [he turns to walk away]

Bill: Bye, Stan.

Eddie: [Richie gives him a pat on the back before he departs as well] Bye, guys.

Beverly: [as Mike leaves] Bye, Mike.

Mike: See you later, losers.

Richie: [as he walks past Ben and glances at Bill and Beverly] See you around, Bill.

Bill: See you, Rich.

Me : Fuck you too Rich

Richie : You know you love me

Me : yeah whatever

Ben: See you guys later. [he turns to leave as well]

Beverly: Bye, Ben. [she and Bill are the only ones left, sitting on one of the logs]

Bill: [glancing at Beverly as Ben walks off in the background] You-you all packed for Portland?

Beverly: Yeah, pretty much. I'm going tomorrow morning.

Me : Do you have leave Bev?

Beverly: My aunt, she says I can stay for as long as I want, so... [Jasmine knows that this means he may not see Beverly again] Just so you know... I never felt like a loser when I was with all of you.

Me : *tear starts to fall down her*

Beverly : aww don't cry[ wrapping her arm around both Jasmine and bill and she start crying too]

Me : i'm sorry ,bev i just don't want you go

Beverly : I know i don't to go either

Me : Bev,please don't forget about me ok ?

Beverly : I wouldn't , Jasmine i want you to know i love you and you're like a sister to me

Me : I love you too Beverly , you were always like a sister to me

Beverly :[ lets go of jasmine and bill] Bye Sis [ whispers to bill "Take good care of her" i will]

Me: Bye Sis [ grabs bill's hand]

Bill : Bye bev

Beverly:Bye bill *winks at him as she walks away*

Me : Sorry Bill

Bill : What?

Me : I lied to you and the others , i afraid of losing one I love

Bill : it okay , jassy but you never told us what you saw

Me : well i had a dream he manipulated you guys to think i was a killer and he told me that he was going to make me float

Bill : Oh ,well it ok now you're safe

Me : yeah i should get home before my parents start to worry

Bill : Yeah me too

Bill looks at her, then looks away] See you around. [She gets up to leave; Bill looks at her, then looks away, thinking for a few seconds, before getting up and running right up to her and kissing her. Jasmine, amazed by the kiss, smiles and puts her blood-covered left hand on Bill's cheek while putting her right hand on his shoulder and kisses him back. Bill looks into her eyes as they kiss; she then backs away from him, still smiling] Bye.

Me : Hey Bill maybe we can get ice after we get cleaned up?

Bill : and the others to?

Me : no , just the two of us

Bill : Ok , meet at the quarry?

Me : Yeah ok see you later

Bill : laugh a bit ok watch -

Me : fall over a branch oof

bill: out are you ok?

Me : get up yeah i'm fine

The End

* * *

Hi Hi I hope you loved or liked my book this is my first It fanfic


	5. Mess

**Hi my name is weeob i'm sorry the story was short i'm doing one more chapter for this book make seven chapter in total . I make a one - shot book for Bill and Jasmine including other ships so if you send request of one-shots**


	6. Cotton candy skies

Listen to Cotton candy skies by Esthie Lee while reading this Chapter 6- The date?

* * *

**Jasmine Pov : **

**Today was abnormal day that only the loser and I share. When i got home i went straight to my to room and peeled my clothes off to take a warm bath . Ran the water for waiting for to get warm then puting in two bath bombs one that smelled like jasmine and the smelling like ****strawberries . After soaking for a bit , started a shower . two minutes later i got out of shower . i picked out a crop top that had daisy on it with short and a pink flannel on top of the crop top just i get cold but for now i'm going to tie it around my waist and my blue sneaker . I take my skateboard with me maybe i could teach bill how to . I walked to the quarry to meet bill waiting for me .**

Me : Hey

Bill : hi Jasmine , you look stunning [ he said blushing ]

Me : thank you , shall we get go?

Bill:Yeah ,where's your bike?

Me : The quarry is not to far from my house

Bill: oh ok [intertwines his hand with her and blushing]

Me : [ smiles and blushes]

Bill: so tel me a little about youself

Me : ok what do you want know?

Bill:anything

Me : Ok ... my favorite color is blue i like sing ummm i skateboard

Bill : oh thats cool can you sing a song for me?

Me: Sure

**(Play it now)**

Cotton candy skies  
Why can't you be mine  
Always on my mind  
I'm running out of time  
Skies aren't always blue  
When I think of you  
I'm tryna' make it through  
I caught you like the flu

With my outstretched hands  
Wish I had a chance  
Life's just not too fair  
I'm stuck in this chair  
You're like the moon  
I'm chasing after you  
Are you just a phase  
I pray its not this way

Cotton candy skies  
Why can't you be mine  
Always on my mind  
I'm running out of time  
Skies aren't always blue  
When I think of you  
I'm tryna' make it through  
I caught you like the flu

Cotton candy skies

Why can't you be mine  
Always on my mind  
I'm running out of time  
Skies aren't always blue  
When I think of you  
I'm tryna' make it through  
I caught you like the flu  
Told you how I feel  
Were you even real  
Miss you so dam much  
I'm banking on my luck  
Breathing in and out  
Why can't I see straight  
My mind switching lanes  
I'm trapped in my own brain

Bill : blushing mess

Me : Bill are ok?Was it that bad?

Bill: No no it was really pretty you should sing more

Me : oh no no no ,i can do that

Bill:why not?

Me: i have stage fright

Bill : maybe i could help

Me : that would be nice

Bill: we're here

Both walks in the ice cream shop

Madilyn : Welcome to the Dream shop

Me : Hi i'll have a two scoop one cookie dough and the other raspberry

Madilyn: and for you

Bill : I'll have two scoops of cotton candy

Madilyn: ok will that all for you today?

Both : yes

Madilyn : ok your total comes out to be $17.10

Both: ok [pulling out their wallets]

Both : here you go keep the change

Madilyn: oh do want that in a bowl or a cone

Both : bowl and cone

Madilyn : ok ,one sec... here you go [hands Jasmine and Bill their ice cream]

Both: Thank you have a lovely day

Madilyn : thanks you too

Both leaves the shop

Me : what now

Bill : we can go to the park?

Me : Ok let go [runing ahead of Bill]

Bill : hey that not playing fair

Me : i guess you have catch me if can i said giggling

Bill : oh i will catch you he says chuckling

Me : runing and already at the park

Bill : runs right into Jasmine oof

Me: Bill giggles

Bill : i caught you

Me : yes , yes you did

* * *

Third Pov:

Both tweens were on the grass , Bill "on top" of Jasmine and her laying on the grass looking up at Bill . They smiled at each other with glowing red cheeks . Bill leaned down to Jasmine kiss her lips. Her lip tasted like raspberry and sweet fruit . Jasmine kissed back and rolling over switch positions . They made-out for a while after they played on the playground made-out little bit more. Bill walked Jasmine home . Thanks for walking me home and for a nice night. Jasmine said Anytime jassy Bill repiled .Before he left , Jasmine go on her tip-toes and kissed bill one last time and he kissed back. bye bill bye jassy

The End

* * *

I hope you liked this "date"


End file.
